Alakazam (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Abra= |-|Kadabra= |-|Alakazam= |-|Mega Alakazam= Summary Alakazam is a Psychic type Pokémon introduced in the Kanto region. It is the final evolution of Abra, evolving from Kadabra. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 4-C. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C to at least High 3-A | 3-B to 2-C Name: Abra | Kadabra | Alakazam Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female, usually male Age: Varies Classification: Psi Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Precognition, Instinctive Reactions, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Reality Warping, Mind Reading, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Nightmare Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Acid Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Magic, Attack Reflection, Spatial Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Metal Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Light Manipulation, Creation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Summoning, Time Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Can steal the effects of moves, Can pass on status effects to the opponent, Can swap the opponent's physical and non-physical durability, Can swap his durability with his attack potency, Can swap his durability with his opponent's, Can walk on water and lava, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Can attack while sleeping, Aura, Healing, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Psychic Energy Projection | All previous abilities boosted, Can affect Dark types with Psychic type moves, Technopathy, Probability Manipulation, | All previous abilities boosted, Memory Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Star level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Comparable to most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars) to at least High Universe level (There was once a time when Alakazam were giant and so powerful that attacks from fully-evolved Pokémon wouldn't even grasp his attention and it would threaten to destroy everything if him and another Pokémon on his level were to clash attacks. According to Lucian, the universe is infinite.) | Multi-Galaxy level (As a Mega Evolution, they should be far superior to their previous form) to at least Low Multiverse level (A Mega Alakazam can merge parallel universes together. If an ancient Alakazam were to Mega-evolve, they should be far superior.) Speed: FTL (Should be at least comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before), to at least FTL+ | At least FTL+ (Far faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ to at least High Universal | Multi-Galaxy Class to at least Low Multiversal Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ to at least High Universe level | Multi-Galaxy level to at least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar. | Same as Abra. | Ranges from standard melee range to Low Complex Multiversal. | Same as Alakazam. Standard Equipment: None notable. | Spoon. | Spoons. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. | Same as Abra. | Supergenius. Said to be able to outperform a supercomputer with an IQ that exceeds five thousand. Alakazam's brain cells multiply infinitely, and it never forgets anything it learns. It is said to know everything that has ever happened in the world. | Higher than before, possibly Nigh-Omniscient. Not only knows everything that has occurred in the world, but also is capable of foreseeing everything that will occur. He can learn everything that the opponent has done, can do, and will do until they die by just glancing at them. Weaknesses: Ghost, Bug, and Dark type attacks. | Ghost, Bug, and Dark type attacks. His psychic powers are halved without his spoon. | Same as Abra. | Same as Abra. Key: Abra | Kadabra | Alakazam | Mega Alakazam Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 2